Cap 1 - Volvimos
by enderboy356gamer
Summary: Cap 1 - Volvimos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: **Volvimos**

Era Una mañana tranquila en el Aparentemente "normal" Pueblo de gravedad cae sin nubes el cielo habia calmado ESTABA Todos actuaban Normales.

 **En la cabaña del misterio**

Hoy -Stan Vuelven los gemelos verdad-preguntaba emocionado Soos

-claro jejeje-respondio Stan

-Estoy emocionado

-claro oye y Ford-ESA PREGUNTA Cambio el tema de la conversación del

-No lo he visto

-debe Estar en su laboratorio

-cierto Voy a buscarlo-Dijo Stan párrafo LUEGO ir a la maquina e introducir el código e ir a El tercer piso-Ford oye los Niños llegaran hoy deja tus cosas de empollón y ven para ir a la estación de autobuses

-claro en Un Segundo-DIJO Ford Haciendo un experimento con calamar ONU inter-galáctico

-o vamos Seis dedos ni Este día PUEDES Dejar una ONU Lado tus cosas de empollón-Dijo Stan con Una borla En Su Cara

-bien-Dijo enojado Ford

-o Vamos anímate hoy Llegan-Dijo Stan Tratando de animar un hermano Do

-tienes Razón Stanley tratare de subir mi animo-Dijo Sonriendo Ford

 **En un bus con destino a Gravity Falls**

-Despierta Mabel Ya casi Llegamos-hablo cazo Intentando despertar una hermana Do

-no yo quiero dormir mas déjame dormir mas-hablo Una cansada mabel

-Vamos anímate

-déjame dormir

-sabes ningún He visto un pato from Que Nos montamos Creo Que se lo Llevaron

-¿Que? -Mabel Despertó De Repente

-tranquila esta aquí-Dijo señalando un cazo de pato Que Dormia Debajo del asiento

-Oinc Oinc-DIJO El Cerdito

-QUE bueno-mabel Despues de Decir eso miro por la ventana y vio el caracteristico tanque de agua con la ONU dibujo de la ONU panecillo gigante-ya Vamos a mabel-v llegar grito con Bastante Entusiasmo

-tienes Razón ya quiero ver una gravedad Todos extraño del tanto cae

-vamos animan ya los veremos en solitario Ahí Que Esperar

-tienes Razón ya quiero ver a todos un Stan un Ford Wendy una INCLUIDO Todos a pacifica

-uuu Me Huele A here por el romance

-QUE mabel insinúas solo la quiero ver un Año Pasado ONU

-si aja

-Mabel ni se te ocurra

-lalalalala no oigo Nada que dijiste-mabel SE PUSO Las Manos En Los Oídos-dipper Sentados y pacifica En un Arboló besandose

Mabel Hubiera Continuado Pero cazo le tapo la boca

-iuuhh Por Que Me lamiste-Pregunto cazo con enfado

pacifica gusta -te

-eso no es Cierto-cazo se enojaba Cada Vez Mas

-así por Cierto ya Vamos a Llegar mira-DIJO mabel apuntando a la estación de autobuses Donde una Los Gemelos Los Esperabán Stan, Ford, Wendy, Soos, melodía, caramelo, grenda y Para curiosidad de Todos también pacifica

Los Gemelos bajaron del Autobús

mabel -Volvimos-grito

-si de Nuevo cazo aqui-DIJO

-hola los extrañamos Muchos-DIJO estan y les dio un abrazo

-yo FUE quien también-Ahora Ford abrazo a los Gemelos-los esperabamos

-ya estoy ansioso por mabel Pasar TODO EL Verano Aqui-DIJO

-yo también

-chicas-DIJO mabel Abrazando un caramelo extrañe ya grenda-las Tanto-mabel Cambio su cara de felicidad de una confusión CUANDO vio una pacifica-por Cierto Por Que vino pacifica

-yo e-eh vid párr saludarlos torpes-pacifica trataba de zafarse de la ESA PREGUNTA-me alegra Verlos Email hola mabel de Hola cazo

-hola pacifica-DIJO cazo

-hola pacifica-DIJO mabel

-muy bien Listos si ya se saludaron vamos para la cabaña TENEMOS Mucho de Que Hablar-Dijo Stan

Vamos-agrego -Si Ford

-muy bien vamos-Dijeron cazo y mabel MIENTRAS, Todos caminaban a la cabaña de Todos INCLUIDO pacifica quien permanecia al Lado de cazo

Como Te -pacifica un IDO por tu casa ya Que No millonaria ERES

-bien de Hecho ya somos Una Familia de verdad AUNQUE A Mis Padres Que No Se Parece Toman tan bien

-tranquila ya se acostumbraran

cazo -gracias

Todos Llegaron a la cabaña

-wau Soos tiene made ONU buen trabajo aqui-DIJO mabel MIENTRAS Miraba de reojo la cabaña -ahora hay mas Cosas

-jeje SI MIENTRAS ustedes Estaban en california Me dedique a mejorar la cabaña-Soos Puso Una Mano en el pecho en Sena de orgullo

Todos empezaron a reír MIENTRAS hablaban de Todos Los Que hicieron en ausencia de los gemelos y de Todas las charlas se hiso tarde Las amigas de Mabel se quedaron Para Una pijamadas Wendy Regreso a Su Casa y el resto se iba a ir a dormir Así Que pacifica Se fue a casa en Compañía de cazo Que se ofrecio para no Tener que soportar las pijamadas de mabel por un rato los dos Salieron rumbo a la nueva residencia Nortwest (suena mejor Que en español Noroeste / Nortwest) Mientras Tanto el silencio incomodo se apodero del Entorno

-COMO te a ido por El Pueblo ESTOS Días pacifica-dipper rompio el silencio rapidamente

-últimamente me ha ido bien Ahora Tiffany Y Kate ya no son mis amigas Pero No me importan-Alzo los codos en Sena de no mas Darle Importancia-solo mis amigas por ERAN Una relación Que beneficiara un Ambas Familias Pero Despues de lo de la fiesta La clase alta no de quiere juntarse con Nosotros

-valla eso suena un duro que te FUE ¿te mandaron a la Escuela por el verano?

Pero -no Dijeron Que el párrafo Despues De Este Verano Cuando Se acostumbren un no Tener Una s posición socio-Económica Alta No se me Mandaran a la Escuela

-vaya

-What

-es Que no te mandaron a la Escuela

-oh claro Mira Quien Habla empollón

Vamos -OH no es de Tanto

Alguien que -enserio Extraña La Escuela En El Verano cazo pinos Eres Todo empollón de la ONU

-y tu eres una persona de clase baja

Menos -al Ya No Me molesta tu me abriste los Ojos pinos

Sin darse Cuenta Ambos Llegaron a la residencia Nortwest then paro pacifica

SUCEDE -QUE

-llegamos

-QUE-DIJO cazo Sorprendido De que Llegaron a la casa Nortwest bronceado Rápido MIENTRAS apreciaba Cada detalle from Las Ventanas Hasta las puertas, Era Una casa de dos pisos de color blanco con puertas de madera con mas de 1.000 plazas disponibles junto con las ventanas con énorme ONU jardín trasero y Uno Un Poco Mas pequeño el delantero ONU de la estafa sendero de piedras Hacia la entrada Atrás se Veía Lo Que podia Ser Una piscina al Frente habia Una fuente de cuarzo con Varios arbustos Decorando El Jardín-bueno Llegamos nos vemos chao hasta mañana Linda Casa .


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 1: **Reencuentro**

-bueno llegamos nos vemos chao hasta mañana linda casa por cierto-dipper se apresuro a hablar ya que vio como Preston Nortwest llegaba para atender a su hija

-Oh hola joven dipper como estas-hablo Preston Nortwest tranquilamente mientras miraba a dipper sorprendiéndolo por su amabilidad

-e-esta todo b-bien-pregunto dipper titubeando sorprendido por la acción de preston

-ha si se me olvido decirte que mi papa es ahora mas "amable"-pacifica no pudo evitar hacer comillas cuando dijo "amable"

-o vamos pacifica iba bien-dijo preston volviéndose mas serio a lo que dipper suspiro relajado

-bueno señor Nortwest si me disculpa me retiro-dijo dipper con burla mientras hacia una reverencia con algo de gracia

Pacifica no pudo evitar reírse-bueno hasta pronto torpe-dijo pacifica empujándolo en el hombro a lo que el se callo

-adiós pacifica-hizo una pausa-si quieres mañana podemos ir a salir*pero que dices dipper eres un idiota ella dirá que no*

-Claro por que no nos vemos mañana-pacifica se sonrojo un poco*Mi mente me engaña o dipper me invito a salir*

-claro te vengo a buscar a las 4 jejeje-una risa nerviosa fue lo ultimo que salió de su boca*No puedo creer que la invite a salir*pensó mientras se despedía con la mano

Ya lejos el chico pines preston comenzó a hablar

-Pacifica Elise Nortwest-hablo preston algo enojado-Ese chico tiene suficiente coraje como para invitarte a una cita frente a mi aunque gracias a el nadie sabe lo del fundador y nos ayudo con el fantasma en un principio lo detestaba pero bueno le debemos mucho por lo que depositare mi confianza en el pero hazle prometer que no dirá nada de lo del fundador de resto todo esta normal-preston de repente se puso pensativo y después hablo-bien el chico pines es un peligro para nuestra familia en grados gubernamentales te dejare salir con el solo así sabremos si quiere exponer nuestro fraude por eso quiero que le preguntes por que no lo a rebelado me oíste pacifica

-Ah, s-si te oí en cada parte*creo que se olvido la mitad de lo que dijo*claro me asegurare de preguntarle

-Muy bien hija ahora...-preston se puso serio nuevamente-ve a tu habitación te cambias cenas y te vas a dormir mañana tienes una cita con el niño pines

 **En la cabaña del misterio 10:00PM**

Dipper se encontraba leyendo los nuevos "diarios" ya era tarde el lo sabia pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos de pronto se acordó de que estaba en el sofá de la cabaña e iba air a su habitación pero luego oyó las voces de las amigas de mabel cantando una canción de la banda que ahora habitaba el bosque "Varias Veces" entonces decidió dormir hay ya que la otra alternativa era dormir en el cuarto de stan en el estudio de Ford o en la habitación que compartía soos con melody entonces no le quedo alternativa poco a poco se fue durmiendo para entrar al mundo de los sueños

 **En Alguna Parte De Los Sueños De Dipper**

-Donde estoy-pregunto dipper moviendo la cabeza para notar que estaba en el centro comercial con pacifica enfrente de el mientras en la mesa había una malteada con dos pitillos

-Estamos en nuestra cita dipper-hablo pacifica mientras dipper la miraba confundido

-c-cita-pregunto dipper tímidamente

-si mi novio-hablo pacifica

-n-novio-hablo dipper también tímidamente

-si no te acuerdas ese día-dijo pacifica sujetando a dipper atrayéndolo a ella para después plantear sus labios sobre los de dipper de una manera cálida y tierna para después separarse del chico

-C-cual día-pregunto dipper

-el día que-de pronto su voz cambio a la de un psicópata y pacifica exploto para que después el centro comercial se destruyera quedando en ruinas y pacifica Muy herida dipper estaba horrorizado-el día en el que casi me borraron de la existencia jajaja-rio como un maniático

-Bill Cipher (Cipher/Clave Como sea A Mi Me Suena Mejor Así)-dijo dipper enojado

-por que estas molesto por esto-dijo bill alzando el cuerpo de pacifica-o por esto-dijo esto otro mostrando un holograma en donde es invocado por alguien desconocido-cual sea la respuesta no me interesa adiós Pino que la pases mal jajaja-otra vez la risa melancólica

En ese momento dipper despertó de repente con la respiración agitada eran las 6:00AM y todos se asustaron al ver a dipper así

-Hermano que te paso-pregunto mabel al ver a dipper con la respiración agitada

-Eh-eh nada no nada solo fue una pesadilla ya paso-comento dipper mientras su respiración también comenzaba a calmarse

-Ok evitemos ese temas ven vamos a desayunar-dijo mabel recordando su sueño después se propuso a agarrar a dipper de la muñeca y arrastrándolo a la cocina

Todos desayunaron normalmente y después del almuerzo eran las **3:30PM** cuando a dipper le llega un mensaje de pacifica diciendo: ° H _ola dipper mi padre dijo que si te veo en el centro comercial a las_ _ **4:00PM**_ _para nuestra "Cita" te estaré esperando nos vemos bay torpe ;). ° e_ se era el mensaje a dipper se le había olvidado por completo lo que le prometió a pacifica aunque se sonrojo porque le puso comillas a la palabra Cita

Mabel andaba en la casa luego de despedirse de sus amigas noto la reacción de dipper ante su teléfono así que decidió ir a ver entonces se llevo una sorpresa cuando leyó el mensaje y vio quien se lo envió

-Uhh Hermano Sabes A Que Huele-pregunto mabel

-A que-dijo dipper después de guardar su celular

-vamos adivina

-Umm no lo se dime a que-dipper comenzaba a irritarse

-A mi me huele-mabel agarro el teléfono de su hermano sin permiso y confirmo los hechos-A romance-dijo esto ultimo casi gritando… **Continuara**

 **Hola a todos mis lectores yo se que este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior por aproximadamente 50 líneas pero eso es muy poco en fin que me enrollo les va gustando el Fic espero que les guste tanto a como a mi pero en fin a lo que iba al final de los capítulos (no todos) voy a dejar estas notas en negritas para resaltarlas tendrán información sobre mi el Fic futuros proyectos Etc. Bueno en fin esta información se las paso para mantenerlos informados por el momento van dos capítulos y 2.032 palabras hasta el numero 2.032 como sea les voy diciendo que espero sus review opiniones criticas constructivas sugerencias de todo así me ayudaran a mejorarlo y les digo que este Fic tendrá aproximadamente 100 capítulos divididos en 5 temporadas con aproximadamente 1.000.000 por que si cada capitulo tiene 1.000 palabras se suma a 100 capítulos entonces queda 1.000x.100=1.000.000 creo que es así pero obviamente son los primeros capítulos les aseguro que unos serán un testamento y sin mas rollo los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Nota: se me olvido decir que tengo la posibilidad de subir un capitulo diario porque saben que les digo algo gracioso este Fic esta hecho por un niño de 11 años así que si les incomoda solo no lo lean y ya me gusta que me dejen sugerencias porque para mi edad apenas me he adentrado a el mundo de los Fic**

 **Pero bueno sin nada mas que decirles digo adiós Bay Konochiwa (no mentira eso es hola creo :/)**

 **Pero bueno esta vez Adiós sea donde lo estén leyendo Día Tarde O Noche (Trato de no cometer errores ortográficos háganme saber si encuentran uno) Esta vez si Adios**


End file.
